


White Sharingan - OC/Naruto Characters

by left_out



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Multi, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_out/pseuds/left_out
Summary: "non potest salvum facere a morte vobis quod iam notatum. illis, et tolle tibi extremum spiritum."A Latin phrase that very roughly translates to"you cannot save those who have been marked by death. For them, you will take your last breath."-Start - July 27/ 2019End   - Incomplete
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura & Original Female Character(s), Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Original Character/Original Character, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Nani?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I decided to post on here for feedback. I post mostly on Wattpad under the same name, so if you enjoy it I'll be updating it there first and then here once I get around to it. This is my first story so judge it how you'd like. I appreciate constructive criticism but if you just want to hate, kindly step out.   
> enjoy.

Chapter 1: N-Nani

R E W R I T T E N

Key -

'words' - main character thoughts 

\------------------------

I felt her lift my head, the knife glistening with my blood, "I hate you" she smiled and then drove the knife into my throat.

.

There was no blinding light to wake me up, I simply lay curled up in this weird container filled with fluid. I honestly accepted my position, there was no heaven and hell, only abyss. I couldn't have asked for a better afterlife, I am sure my brain will slowly deteriorate but if that's what I deserve, who am I to argue.

I was awoken from my nap by the feeling of my head constricting. I couldn't breathe and my ears felt clogged, like when there's water in your ears and you can't seem to get it out. My lungs started burning from the lack of air but I couldn't move.

'I hate death with a burning passion now. God my lungs feel like they're on FIRE!' I yelled in my head,

After a few more agonizing seconds I heard an audible pop ensue and a wave of chilly air swept over me. Being completely unprepared for this I let out a scream, which sounded odd but all I wanted was a blanket right now. I soon felt myself being wrapped up in a blanket and that soothed my frozen bones. I heard muffled voices and saw blurry images, it looked like what I would have seen without my glasses before I got surgery.

Soon my ears popped and I could hear the voices a lot clearer.

"Congratulations on your beautiful baby girl!"

'Baby girl?... wait...whAT!?'

'Was I just birthed?' a million questions raced in my mind so I didn't notice that I was being carried and placed into someone's arms. As soon as I saw how big this person was I whimpered at the feeling of helplessness. I look to find a blurry image of a woman.

She kept lightly pinching my cheeks which made me huff,

'Let go of me, you vile human!' I tried to move my hands to sucker punch her face or at least push her away but they refused to move. It felt like my body was a sack. A large useless potato sack filled with those delicious french fry making vegetables.

'ah, fuck'

The woman hummed

"Riku. Her name will be Riku"

"Huh?"

As I dissociated, my lips connected with something plump and without a warning, my body started to suck on it. I could feel the liquid filling me up, then it dawned on me. This is milk. Breast milk. To say I am grossed out is simply an understatement, but it did taste nice and warm so I forgot about my troubles and decided to take this as a blessing. Another chance, and this time, I won't lose.

.

.

.

So reincarnated, I was reincarnated. It took me about 2 weeks to fully accept it and then another week to realize that I was in the world of Naruto. After eavesdropping on a few conversations about ninja, the nine tails attack and the Uchiha clan I had made the safe assumption that I was in the world's greatest anime and the gods simultaneously took mercy on me and hated me because I was an Uchiha. My excitement is through the roof. The idea of starting a new life in my favourite anime thrilled me to no end, I could save everyone or die trying. The second I realized it I immediately began to think of possible ways to help save the Uchiha clan, especially considering I am now a part of it and my life is in danger.

'Fuck you too fate'

The only thing I could think of at the moment was to become a prodigy of sorts. Since I already have watched the entire series 50 times over and have read 70ish fanfictions I should honestly be set. I still had to be careful though, I know exactly how this village treats prodigies, and my clan is worse. I just had to be very good at being a ninja without anyone finding out... easy right? Like a ninja on a long term mission. There are so many holes in this plan but you know what, I'll fix it as I go along. Who needs a plan that will most likely save everyone's lives anyway.

But let me tell you being a baby was boring as fuck, there was nothing that you could do and I don't have the articulate functions to talk yet so I decided to use this time to open up my tenketsu points.

.

.

.

3 months...three months and I still couldn't open a single freaking point. There are 361 points and I couldn't open a single freaking one. Channelling my chakra was easy, I happen to have a natural-born ability to understand my chakra paths. But, whenever I got close to opening up one of my points I lost my grip. Those slippery assholes.

Side note: I am slowly going insane from the constant buzzing of my chakra. It's similar to a fly buzzing in my ear but I can't swat this away.

.

This feeling was amazing and addictive, I want to cry with happiness. I did it! I managed to open my first tenketsu point. It only took me one more month. At this point, I was 4 months old and my next task was to begin crawling quickly and to improve my speech, I want to be prepared for anything. I will never be weak again.

.

I look at the monstrosity my mother had made me wear...It's pink. Speaking of pink, did you know that she has pink eyes. Yes, pink eyes. It's quite amazing actually, even though she has black hair she looks exotic. It kinda looks like she has the Sharingan. From what I can tell she isn't a full-fledged Uchiha if one at all. My father, on the other hand, is definitely an Uchiha even though his actions are anything but.

They are definitely a match made in heaven, their behaviour definitely tells that they love each other dearly. Especially since they do things around me because they think I don't understand anything. There is not enough bleach in the world to wash away the things that I have seen and heard. My mother's name is Akiko, Akiko Uchiha. Never thought that would be a nice name until now. My father's name is Kiyoshi Uchiha. From my limited knowledge of Japanese from my past life, I concluded that my mother's name means bright and my father's name means pure. So put that together and my parents are bright and pure. Then there is my name, Riku Uchiha. A wise sky.

A bright and pure wise sky.

.

Opening my eyes I squint at the harsh sunlight

"It fucking burns!"

Resuming the ways of a vampire I pull the covers over myself, I'm allowed to sleep in, I've never been allowed to sleep in before. I was about to turn 2 and I was weirdly tall for a 2-year-old. Nevertheless, this felt like a great time to begin talking, I grinned evilly to myself and made my way down to the kitchen.

'It's alright, you can be yourself, they won't harm you. and if they do you can deal with it, you're strong enough Riku, you're more than strong enough...'

Sitting in the chair I straightened my back and cleared my throat. My father who was currently sitting at the table looked towards me.

"Tou-san" I waited until I had his full attention, "I'm hungry. Would it be possible for me to have eggs for breakfast? Also, could it be possible that you could train me? I wish to become a ninja." I calmly said

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck kids aren't supposed to talk like that!' My internal panic being hidden from my features.

My dad looked at me like I just killed the entire clan. I simply stared back at him in complete seriousness. I had not spoken at all before this so technically this was my first-word er-sentence.

"E-excuse me, sweetie, what did you say?" My dad shakily spoke

Masking my pain with amusement I held back a giggle,

"Tou-san, I said I'm hungry and I want to train to become a strong shinobi!"

"AKIKOOOO!! COME HERE QUICK!" my dad yelled loud enough to rival Gai. I sweatdropped at the intensity of the yelling. My mother flashed into the kitchen looking panicked and holding a kunai.

"Where" she hissed, a kunai in her hands held perfectly.

'I didn't know kaa-chan was a shinobi' I thought

He shakily pointed to me, I let my lips turn into a mischievous smile not being able to hold in my amusement anymore.

"She-she just spoke her first wor- no sentence.." my father told my mother

She continued to look at him unconvincingly, believing what he was telling her was a lie. He just pointed to me with a serious look on his face and ordered

"Speak"

Mother began speaking "Honey you can't ju-

"KAA-CHAN! I'm hungry, what's for breakfast? Tou-san won't give me anything to eat" I pout and whine. 

'I really hope this is convincing enough'

"No, speak like how you spoke before, with etiquette," he demanded,

I huffed no use hiding it now,

"Kaa-san, I am really hungry, I would like some cereal for breakfast if that is ok with you. Also, I asked Tou-san if I could begin my ninja training." I did my best to simplify my words,

'Looks like I can't escape my speech problem in any of my lives.'

After a second of silence, there is the clatter of the kunai that was previously in my mother's hand and I cannot seem to hide the smile that's making its way onto my face. My mother says nothing and simply goes to get breakfast muttering to herself. My father has still not replied to the whole "can you train me" question. I know I can only get so far with me teaching myself. That's actually what I have been doing for the past few months, trying to get this helpless baby body to do a few push-ups every now and then. It's crazy how tired I get after a few pushups but I kept pushing my body until I began shaking and passed out. That is the way of the anime, you train until you pass out. Hey, all of the other characters do it. That's pretty much been my routine ever since I could crawl.

After my mother brought breakfast, we all started eating. I could sense the unasked questions in the awkward silence. I cleared my throat and asked

"Do you guys have questions?"

They both look at me, then at each other having a silent conversation. Them Tou-chan finally spoke,

"How long have you been able to speak?"

"Um, well, I've been able to kinda talk since I was 9 months I think, but properly talking was at 13 maybe."

My parents look shocked, I mean if you hear that your child has been able to speak properly at the age of 9 months you would be quite shocked as well.

"Wait, how were you able to understand us at such a young age?" Kaa-chan inquires,

"Well, one of my first memories is you reading to me. So that is probably why... I spent a lot of time reading books, big books. Reading was easy for me and I have read the entire dictionary so that helped me a lot." I wasn't lying. I did read the entire dictionary in my past life and actually did a lot of reading. I got up and ran to my room bringing out a few scrolls from under a hidden loose floorboard. I dashed downstairs and dumped them on the table in front of my parents.

Etiquette: the basics

What is a ninja?

The Full History of Konohagakure

Chakra and navigating your chakra pathways

The Uchiha clan

These were only a few of the titles that I had picked out. My parents looked through my pile of scrolls in awe, fascination and confusion. I stood there waiting to hear a response.

"How long have you been reading these?" Kaa-san asks, still looking through and reading the scrolls.

I replied without missing a beat "3 months now. I just started reading some of the harder things. I have notes if you want to see?" Kaa-san nodded and I went to bring my notepad of books down. Both of them started to look through that, albeit my writing was still shitty and I wrote in crayons it was clear enough to make out.

Tou-san slumped down in his chair, "My baby girl is... she's a..." he seemed to be in denial about something,

"I know honey, I'm just as shocked as you are" Kaa-chan rubbed his shoulder comfortingly while I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

Kaa-chan gets off of her chair and kneels down to my level,

"Just know that we are very proud of you, I can't believe that you are already so far ahead and have only begun." she pulled me into a hug,

'Is this what parental love feels like? ... I like it'

"I love you so much Ku." and with that, I wrapped my small arms around her frame and hugged her back as hard as I could.

"I love you too Kaa-chan"

She pulls away from me, getting up and walking to my dad to give him a kiss on the cheek,

Tou-san finally snaps from his daze and his eyes sparkle at me,

"MY BABY GIRL IS SO AMAZING! I can't wait to tell Fugaku everything. He will be so jealous, you beat Itachi by a whole 2 years! My baby girl is a prodigy, a prodigy that's better than Itachi! Now Fugaku will have to stop bragging about how amazing his children are because my GIRL is BETTER!" he says with stars in his eyes

I sweatdrop, my dad is nothing like an Uchiha...

Suddenly Tou-chan becomes serious.

'Wow, that was a very sudden shift. Bipolar much'

"Do you understand what being a ninja means and what that entails?"

"Yes I know what being a ninja means as well as the cons and consequences, I still want to become one. I need to be able to protect my family and friends if and when the time comes. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to become someone worthy of protecting the people I love"

"Very well then, training begins tomorrow. Be up at 5 a.m and I will not wake you up. If you're serious you will wake up on your own." Tou-chan says while getting up, he then kneels down to me as Kaa-chan did,

"I love you so so much my little lighting bolt. Fugaku is going to be so jealous, thank you for giving me this!" He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

'Oh I should ask who that is'

"Tou-chan. Who is Fugaku?"

"Huh" he stops for a second then composes himself, "Oh that's right you haven't met him yet. Fugaku is the leader of our clan, the Uchiha clan. He has 2 sons, one about your age and the other one is 5 years old."

He stops to think

"Oh, and he is also my twin brother!"

...

"N-Nani!


	2. Uchiha

Chapter 2: Uchiha.

R E W R I T T E N

_____________________________________________

whoosh

I turned my head and my eyes widened. The kunai just barely missed my face and cut my cheek. The stinging pain came just moments later and I looked towards the person that threw the kunai. They start to walk towards me and I shakily get up. I'm so tired from this fight, I guess I failed. I look up to them and try to swing the kunai held in my shaky hand.

Flick

"You still have a long way to go"

I huff at Tou-chan's behaviour, he was acting like I was a seasoned shinobi. I was only 5 years old. We had been training for 3 years now and I had gotten a lot better. I'm surprised I managed to make it through the intense training. It was incredibly mentally taxing.

But it turns out all of those years of gymnastics and ballet classes my previous parents forced me into as a kid were actually useful in the long run. Learning to do cool flips and tricks was quite easy and since I had a terrible addiction to parkour in my past life, which thankfully my previous parents never found out about, I was able to freak out the humans I met quite easily.

"Go get ready my little lightning bolt, you're meeting them today," Tou-chan said. That was the end of training for the day.

Of course, the day had finally arrived for me to meet my first cousins and the head of the clan. I found this incredibly odd that I was meeting them for the first time at 5 years of age, and not earlier considering Fugaku is literally my dad's twin. But, I brushed off my concerns and quickly went inside and changed into my nicest pants and shirt. My parents quickly found out how much I hate dresses after the incident but that's nothing to worry about right now. I headed down to the front door to see my parents already wearing their best clothes and we made our way down to the clan's main house.

Once we arrived I hid behind my mom, my dad greeted Mikoto and excused himself to go talk to Fugaku. My mom pulled me out from behind her and Mikoto finally got a good look at me, sparkles in her eyes,

'Oh boy...'

"She's so cute Akiko! But why isn't she wearing a dress, she would look so much cuter in that. If I had a girl I would never stop dressing her up!" she exclaimed enthusiastically,

My mother chuckled, "yes she is quite cute but, my Riku doesn't exactly like dresses, the last time I put her in one we almost lost our sanity."

"Well, that is quite interesting. But she is so adorable, I can't imagine anything that cute doing any much damage." she bent down and pinched my cheeks,

'Don't slap her, don't slap her, don't. slap. her.'

I repeated the mantra in my head, fighting my features and preventing them from turning into a scowl.

"Ohayo gozaimasu* Mikoto-san, it's a pleasure to meet you" I bowed in respect

Mikoto gasped, "and she is so respectful too! What a wonderful daughter you have here"

I puffed my chest slightly in pride and lifted my chin a little higher in pride, my mum ruffled my hair and I humphed, trying to smooth it down,

"How old is she again?"

I could tell my mom was stifling a laugh "She turned 5 a few months ago"

Mikoto cooed, bending down to my level again, "Wow! You're such a big girl now!" she pinched my cheeks lightly, "you're gonna be the prettiest girl in the whole clan! And don't worry my Sasuke will protect you!" I sweat dropped internally,

'She is already planning our marriage isn't she'

Kaa-san saw that I was getting annoyed and just took joy in my pain. I sent her a slight glare but she just rolled her eyes and then gave me the signal. I perked up cackling to myself and quickly rehearsing what I would say in my head,

"Mikoto-san" I began catching her attention "yes Riku?", "Although I am only 5 years of age my skills surpass that number quite a bit. If I recall correctly your eldest child, Itachi-san could also complete great feats at the age of 5. So please, I ask this with the utmost respect, do not underestimate me simply because I am a female. I am not looking to be dainty and pretty, I'm simply looking to be strong and independent. So, I assure you if push came to shove I would be the one protecting your boys, not the other way around." I finished my rant, and looked up at a gaping Mikoto with the most innocent look I could muster, My mom and I had a running prank that I would completely clown people while talking to them very seriously and like an adult. 9 times out of 10 they were left baffled and speechless. I loved it. 

My mum gave me a pat on the head and an approving nod, which made me beam.

'Anything to make you happy mama.'

"Did... did she just..." Mikoto drawled on still unable to talk, I turned to my mum,

"Kaa-chan, can I be excused, I would like to introduce myself to Fugaku-sama," I asked ignoring a still baffled Mikoto,

"Alright, just be smart about it and show those boys of his a lesson for me alright." she approved, bending down to give me a kiss on the cheek,

'I love my mum. I think I would die if anything happened to them' smiling happily as I walked into the beautiful compound,

I flare my chakra at a certain frequency as soon as I enter and my father flared his in return, it was a convenient way for us to find each other. I followed where the flare came from and eventually made it into the back garden.

"Ohayo gozaimasu tou-san, Fugaku-sama It is a pleasure to meet you"

As I said this I bowed, I knew how much Fugaku was respected and I really didn't need to be the odd one out, especially if I was meeting him for the first time. First impressions are everything. I slowly got up and looked at Fugaku having a small internal freakout.

'Was I not respectful enough? I swear I read up on all forms of etiquette. Is Uchiha etiquette different? Did I disrespect him?'

"Likewise Riku"

Fugaku interrupts my freak out and thankfully I calm down.

'phew'

"Fugaku! This is my daughter, the one I told you about, the one that is better than Itachi!" my father radiated enthusiasm and pride while Fugaku looks so done with his shit. I choked down a giggle.

"Yes, we have already introduced ourselves. You were right here when it happened. And as for being better than Itachi, it's simply not possible."

I could see my dad popped an anime tick mark.

"You think you're so high and mighty just 'cause Itachi is a prodigy, well Riku is a bigger prodigy! You hear me!" my dad yelled at him clearly annoyed,

'Does this happen often?' I didn't dare ask the question out loud,

"Could you be any louder Kiyoshi, it's a wonder that your daughter didn't turn out as you did." my jaw dropped, did he just insult me and my dad in one sentence?

'No one insults me AND my Dad and gets away with it!' I popped an anime vein as well,

"Fugaku-sama." I began, Fugaku looked down at me while my dad was still seething in the background, "Tou-san is correct. To my knowledge, I could defeat both of your sons in a spar. I simply ask you to not underestimate me, especially since I started talking and learning comprehensively with practical application an entire year before Itachi. Your son may be a prodigy, but as Tou-san has previously said, I am simply, better." I finished never breaking eye contact

My dad started laughing boisterously, "HAHAHA! I told you so! She totally dissed you!" he bent down to my level wiping away tears,

'I regret nothing'

"I love you for that lighting bolt, now why don't you go and play with Itachi and Sasuke, Sasuke is your age after all"

"Of course Tou-chan, Goodbye Fugaku-sama I hope to have a proper conversation with you in the future" putting emphasis on the word proper I bid my goodbyes and left to go find my cousins. What I didn't hear is Fugaku telling my dad

"What an interesting child you have there Kiyoshi"

.

.

I made my way down the hallway looking at the doors of all the rooms for any indication of one of them being Sasuke's room. I was surprised that we hadn't already been introduced from birth, it would seem that if my brother had a child around the same time I did I would want the children to meet and grow up together, but instead, I'm meeting them 5 years later. While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I passed Sasuke's door 3 times, eventually, I snapped out of it and found a door that said, 'Sasuke's room! Keep out!" which was clearly written in cleaner writing that Sasuke would be able to manage at this age.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a little while, the door clicked open and Sasuke was staring at me, confused,

'Oh my gods, he is so fucking cute, how the fuck did someone this cute turn out to be a horrible antisocial and idiotic monster.'

"Who are you?" I cleared my throat,

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, you're Sasuke Uchiha correct?"

"...yes." he hesitantly replies,

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Riku Uchiha and I am your first cousin." I bow slightly while introducing myself,

"I have a wot of cousins and none of them ever come, why are you here?" he asks, furrowing his brows in confusion and suspicion,

I let out a small chuckle at his meek pronunciation, "well, I'm currently here because my father is your father's brother. Twin brother, if you're looking for details."

His eyes go wide, "REALLY! Tou-chan has a twin brother! I never knew that."

"Is it alright if I come in, I was told to come and join you in anything you're doing." I bowed slightly out of reflex.

"Sure!" he sounded rather excited and opened the door more letting me in. I walked in examining the room as I did so. It was boyish and simple, muted colors, a few toys in the corner, a desk and a bed. Sasuke plopped down on his bed and I chose to keep standing.

"So whaddya wanna do?" he asked, his childish innocence shining through,

"Well, I was hoping that we could play a game of ninja or spar?" I suggested, not knowing much about kids I just went with the safest and generic option.

Well it worked because he perked up even more and jumped off the bed,

"Yeah! We can spar and then play ninja! I'm going to ask Aniki if he wants to play, stay right here!"

'Wow, he was so pure before the massacre. Now I really can't let it happen'

He dashes out of the room and I chuckle in amusement; walking towards the bed I see no harm in sitting down while I wait for Sasuke to get his Aniki. My eyes immediately widen

Wait...he said Aniki! Which can only mean-"

I tense. I am about to meet Itachi. T H E Itachi.

'Alright calm down. You don't know him. You're not supposed to know him so ACT like you don't know him. Put on an expressionless face and CHILL. If you want to freak out, it better stay on the inside' I both scold myself and give myself a pep talk within the time that I've fully calmed down. I hear someone running in the hallway nearby. Straightening myself up I look at the door to see it open and Sasuke pulling in his older brother inside the room.

"Otouto is this the person you wanted me to meet"

"Yeah! His name is Riku and he said that we are cousins and wanted to play ninja. Will you play with us Aniki, Pleeaaaase!" Sasuke begs, his eyes pleading.

'His?'

"Alright Otouto, I'll play" Itachi agrees and Sasuke lets out a cry of victory

He finally looks up to me,

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Itachi-san."

Returning to my sitting position I look at Itachi, he gives me a questioning gaze.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Riku-san, I assume you're part of the branch family and an acquaintance of my otouto"

"...Oh....so he doesn't know either. Was my existence kept a secret from these two?"

"I apologize but that is not the case, as Sasuke-san said previously, I'm your first cousin. My father is your father's twin brother. Kiyoshi Uchiha" I stand up, correcting him

Itachi looks at me in surprise, I guess my theory of my existence being kept a secret to these two is true.

"I was hoping to get acquainted with you two by playing a game of ninja unless you are too busy Itachi-san. I apologize if my request interfered with your duties" my voice is controlled, and almost robotic.

"Ah. No, it's ok. Today is my day off. Why don't we go out to the garden and get acquainted Riku-san"

"Thank you for agreeing to my request, please, lead the way"

Sasuke finally butts in, "Stop talking like that! It's so con- confu- con- ugh! It's weird" Sasuke exclaimed, struggling with the word 'confusing'.

Itachi chuckles at his brother's antics and I reply, "My apologies, I'll attempt speaking in simpler terms." I genuinely try to keep my words simple,

"You did it again!" Sasuke complains and now even I can't help but let out a small laugh.

.

Soon we arrived at the Uchiha training grounds, Sasuke and I chatted a bit along the way and eventually, he got used to the way I talked.

"Is it your goal to become a ninja as well?" I ask Sasuke, obviously knowing the answer

"Yeah! I'm gonna train super hard and become the best ninja ever! I'm going to be even better than Aniki! And he is the bestest ninja in the world" he replied very matter-a-factly in the end.

I couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's words and just replied with

"Well, Sasuke I believe you will be a great ninja. But, " I continued in a sing-song voice "you'll have to beat me first."

I couldn't help but tease baby Sasuke, not seeing that Itachi looked down at me amused.

"Humph 'course I'll beat you easily, I was trained by my big brother and I'm the best!" Sasuke boasted.

I smirked "wanna spar?"

Sasuke immediately jumped at the chance

"YA! I'll kick your but white-eyed freak"

My smirk faltered a bit but I quickly countered

"That's rich coming from a person whose hair looks like a ducks ass"

Sasuke began fuming and Itachi just looked amused at my behaviour. He immediately ran and yelled at me to hurry up so that he could beat me up. I look up at Itachi who looked back at me with interest,

"Race you there Itachi-san"


	3. Sparring

Chapter 3: Sparring

R E W R I T T E N

Key

'words' - Main characters thoughts

\-----------------------------------------

We both stood about 9 feet apart. We were only allowed one kunai and any Jutsu we knew. Well, Sasuke said that because he thought he knew more Jutsus than I did.

"Kid... I have been obsessively training since I was 2. Good luck. I have the power of God and Anime on my side"

Itachi was the one monitoring this fight, once we made the reconciliation seal Itachi told us to start. Almost immediately Sasuke began running at me, kunai in hand. I easily sidestepped him and while he was still trying to stop I bent down and swept his legs out from under him causing him to fall on his stomach. I easily pinned him to the ground, one of his arms in an arm lock and my kunai pointed at the base of his neck.

"Dang I lowkey expected more from you kid"

"Well, I win Duckbutt. I believe you said you were the best. Unfortunately, you have been dethroned." I teased using the famed nickname 'duckbutt'.

This only seemed to make him angrier, he quickly got and swept his kunai at me while I wasn't looking, I anticipated this and bent down dodging. Itachi made a means to intervene but I gave him a look that said, 'let this play out'. Itachi stepped back and this went on for a few minutes, him attacking while I dodged, occasionally smirking or yawning to get him riled up. He seemed to have an endless amount of energy because every strike had the same amount of intense vigour and anger. Eventually, I got bored and front flipped over him, kicked him on his back so he fell down.

"Ughhhhh! This isn't fair." Sasuke whined in frustration,

"Well, you are very good for a 4-year-old. But, I can teach you so that you get better" I offered, this would also give me time to bond with him.

He immediately perked up again, "Really! Awesome!! Thanks Riku!" this still felt weird, seeing a happy Sasuke. It was a good change of pace, and I would make sure that it would last a long, long time.

Clap clap clap

I turned my head to see Itachi clapping his hands. I smiled cheekily and gave a bow.

"Would you like to spar with me?" Itachi asked, which seemed odd coming from him but I decided to take this chance to see how far along Itachi was. I slowly nodded my head,

"Yeah Aniki! Beat him for me!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly,

Itachi and I took our stances, Itachi standing where Sasuke previously stood. In my intense concentration, I didn't notice the parents coming in the garden, viewing the fight from a distance.

I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself and started running towards him, knowing that it's unlikely that he makes the first move. I can tell he's getting ready to sidestep me so just as I'm about to reach him I flip over him as I did with Sasuke. In mid-air, I twist my body and go to land a kick on Itachi. He saw what I was about to do and crouched down. I land on my feet and take a second to regain my balance, seeing this opportunity Itachi strikes me with a kunai which I barely manage to block. Our kunai meet repeatedly as we keep switching places between attacking and defending. Seeing that this will go on until one of us yields I put quite a bit of distance between Itachi and me, flashing through familiar hand signs I let out the Uchiha's most famous Jutsu

"Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

A big fireball headed his way. I saw a flash of red right as I finished saying the jutsu, once the fireball went his way I took a second to take a breather, greedily taking in oxygen. With my current chakra capacity, jutsu still takes a lot out of me. Once the fire vanished I simply saw a large wall where Itachi previously stood. A split second later the wall sunk back into the earth,

"Hm, I was able to make the great Itachi bring out his Sharingan" I mused

"Shit I forgot that Itachi got his Sharingan at the age of 8. Dammit, this only makes things harder. Think, think! Think you idiot how can you beat him"

He noticed my panic at seeing his Sharingan, wasting no time he sped towards me and engaged in a taijutsu fight. He put me on complete defence and never relented on his attacks. While he was pushing me back I stumbled over a small rock, giving him an opening and punching me in the stomach. I felt blood hit my teeth but I gritted through the pain, using the distance he gave me to go through the hand signs for

"Suiton water bullet - rapid-fire"

Narrowing his eyes he sent a large fireball to combat the jutsu, as soon as the 2 jutsus light mist filled the training ground. I felt a kunai whiz past me and cut my cheek.

'Shit'

When I was able to see Itachi again his Sharingan was turned off and his breaths weren't as steady as before. Making 3 clones I ran towards him, he made 3 of his own as well and we engaged in another taijutsu fight, this time he was put on all defence. I didn't relent with my attacks, because the second I did I would he would put me on defence. I used this time to completely analyze him, and try to memorize his fighting style. Soon I noticed a slight pattern in the way he blocked and I was able to sift through his defence and kicked him in the chest and followed that with a kick to his head which he barely blocked.

He clearly had exhausted himself with the Sharingan which was good for me since I was able to recover myself a bit. After kicking him back a few feet one final time I decided to do something risky, I was going to perform 2 jutsu in a row and one of them is one that I have never done before and only seen done before. Taking a deep breath I began quickly going through the signs for

"Katon! Gokakyu no jutsu!" knowing that he will counter it with a water jutsu because of the large lake I placed him in front of and the fact that I made sure he had no means of escape. Plus water jutsu's took slightly less chakra and power than earth jutsus.

I heard the clash of the fire and water jutsu's, using the heavy mist they created I remembered and tried to replicate the hand signs for,

"Doton Headhunter Jutsu"

By some miracle, it worked and now I was underground and just underneath Itachi, knowing that he would be wary of the mist rather than what's under him I was quick to grab him from his ankles and pull him down. Now only his head peeking out I smash through the dirt, with my kunai in hand, swiftly taking his hair with one hand and pulling his head back exposing his neck, my kunai resting right above his jugular.

With heavy and ragged breaths I say

"I-i win... Itachi...san"

"If Itachi had more work on his Sharingan I don't doubt that I would have lost miserably. I honestly just won by chance."

I left Itachi as is, confident that someone would help him out and collapsed on the ground.

"How did you beat Onii-Chan? No one can beat him, you cheated!!" Sasuke questioned running in from nowhere

"Now Sasuke he beat me fair and square" Itachi who was now out of the ground, attempted to calm down Sasuke

I just layed down on the grass still trying to control my breathing. Then I saw a shadow looming over me

"Tou-chan, did you see! I beat Itachi-san!" I huffed out excitedly.

"Hai hai I did see. You did a great job. Hey Fugaku did you see that my girl beat both of your boys! I always told you she was better." Tou-chan let out excitedly

"Yes I did, I was right beside you while watching the fight" Fugaku spoke, clearly bitter about the outcome of the spar.

Sasuke and Itachi did a double-take at the two adults words

"Wait, you're a girl?!!" they both asked/shouted in unison

"...yes..."


	4. The love and warmth of a family

Chapter 4: T̴̛̯̘͈͕̰͌̋̈͐͒͐̚̕h̷̜̏̐̐̎̍̈͗͐̈̆̿̚e̸̩̯͚͇̳̬̯̰̥̤͙͊͐͐̆̈́́̿͑͛͗̑̚͜͝ͅ ̴̢̜̑̋̚L̶̺̄̋̆ö̷̘̜̹̺̣̌̔̓͛̈́͛̑̊͛̃̕v̷̯͉͕̹͉̊̏̏̀̊̈̊̚e̴̡͈͔̟͚͕͈̹͒̉̌̅̐̈́͂̈́͑̈́ͅ ̷̰̳̜͙̺̦̹͓̯̾̚a̸̦͍͇̽̇̾͝n̵̨͇̼̠͓̭̏̎͊̉̅̂̿̌̏͝͠d̶̛̟̥͇̹͓͌̍͑̋̾͋̚͝͠ ̴̛̖̰̬͎̖͒̈́̓̆͝W̷̛͙̘̻̳͕̥̖̱̜̩͋̌̋͊̈́̀͂̓̑͋̍̓͘͜͝ͅą̶̖̞̰̝͔͖̑͂̀̿̏͑ͅr̸͚̘̺͙̮̗̳̻̠̣̞̥̲̮̒̍̋̈́̂̒̈́͜͝m̶͔͕͍̳̠͖̃͂͊̆̃̐͒̽̎̋͋̕͠t̸̢̻̯̠͎̼̫̆͐̎̏̀̑̓̾͌͝͝h̵̛͔̫͚̽̋̀̄͗͐͛̅͆́͐̕ ̶̨̢̧͎̘̝͍̜̱̩̳̋ǒ̴͚͖͙͕͙̤͍͈͇͂̋̒̃͋͘f̶̛̘̦̯̤͚̩̯̺͈̺͇̠̮̓̾͂͆̓̃̈́̓̕̕ ̴̛̛̹̟̻͔̭̙̮̣̱̰̦̾̊͜ǎ̶̧̨̛̞͍̱̤̱̯͎͉̟̗̙̦̎̃̔̐͆̍̀̀̓͠ ̴̧̡̹͎̺̦̳̥̝̫̩͇̈́̉͛̃̈́͒̍͑̇̎̄͘͝͠F̶̨̹̪̺͍̣͎̫̙̰̤̣̅̒͐å̵̡̢̡̤̝͉̫̱̣̼̱̘̭̼̚m̴̨̪̭̻̘̾͆̊̇̃̈́̕i̸̢̨͈̪͙̺͈̣̱̱̭͋͛̇͊̈́̽̃̂̽̂̎͘͠l̴̛̼̎͗͗̇̌̅͘͘̕͝y̴̛͖͌̆̌̓̇͒̾̔̑

\-----------------------------

So now Sasuke and Itachi were processing the fact that I was a girl. I'm kinda mad at Tou-chan because I didn't get to play all the pranks that I wanted.

"Aww, I lost to a girl!" Sasuke whined which caused everyone else to laugh at him.

Mikoto and Kaa-chan came up to us after, Kaa-chan lifted me up into her arms.

"Mikoto-san. I told you I could defeat them"

"Hai hai. Now that you're the big and strong one, you'll take care of Sasuke and Itachi for me won't you?" she asked,

"I will do my best Mikoto-san" I answered tiredly, I yawned and ended up falling asleep in my mum's arms.

Everyone ended up crowding Akiko looking at the sleeping Riku in her arms.

"Kiyoshi-san, was that Riku's first real fight?" Itachi asked Kiyoshi's face softened as he looked at his sleeping daughter,

"Yes. She had only sparred with me before this fight"

"Wow that is quite impressive, your daughter is amazing. And beautiful" Mikoto added and Akiko chuckled in response.

"She will be an amazing shinobi in the future. Perhaps one to rival Itachi" Fugaku put a hand on his brother's shoulder,

"That's what I'm afraid of"

.

I cracked my eyes open a little bit, yawning as I awoke from my nap. I sat and looked around to find my mum seated on a chair beside my bed at home. She was in her casual clothes and was sipping what looked to be tea and reading a book.

"Ohayo kaa-chan" I stretched,

"Ohayo Riku, dinner is in the fridge. All you need to do is warm it up" she told me, setting her book down, "do you want me to get it for you?"

I yawned, "It's alright, I'll do it." getting out of bed I made my way downstairs and opened the fridge. Taking out the rice I put it in the microwave while waiting for my food to heat up I noticed another plate covered with saran wrap, grabbing a stool I looked at what was in the bowl.

You were amazing today and we are so, so proud of you! - love kaa-chan and tou-chan,

On the plate was a bowl of my favourite Dango and beside it was some candy and milk tea, my favourite drink.

I welled up with happiness,

'I would literally kill for you guys. What did I do to deserve such amazing parents? A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away and ran to the living room, completely forgetting about my food.

I dashed into the room to find my parents sitting beside each other talking about something. I didn't slow down and jumped right into their arms,

"I love you guys so much!" I cried hugging them both tight, feeling like if I let go they would disappear and this would have been a dream.

"We love you too lightning bolt" tou-chan rubbed my back, then lifted me up into his arms and hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a little bit

"Please promise me that you'll never leave me" I whispered,

My mum who I hadn't notice leave stepped into the room with the food I forgot about,

"Trust me, we aren't going anywhere anytime soon" she came and grabbed me from my dad's arms.

Tou-chan huffed and reluctantly let go of me,

"Akikoooo, she looked so cute just resting in my arms like that. You know that she barely ever does that. Why did you have to take her away?" he pouted slightly,

I giggled, "it's because I love kaa-chan more!" I teased. He put a hand on his heart in mock hurt,

"How could you!" he gasped dramatically,

Kaa-chan laughed, setting me down on the table, "of course she loves me more, I am her mother" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and stood up again. I quickly started eating my food, I would savour everything she makes for me, I could never waste any of my mum's cooking. Besides, I never got home-cooked meals in my previous life and I'm not letting go of this. 

"How could you Akiko, I thought you were on my side." Tou-chan slumped into the couch all sad.

"Maybe the next one will like you more"

I choked on my rice,

"N-next one?" I asked and my mum subconsciously touched her stomach.

"Oops, I guess I revealed it, no point in hiding it now." There was a small burst of chakra and smoke, and now my mum had a tag in her hand and an obviously enlarged belly.

I stood up in shock,

"I... I'm getting..." I tried to find the words but I couldn't manage to get anything out.

My mum looked at me sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck,

"You're getting a baby brother. Surprise!"

Seeing my lack of response tou-chan came up to me and kneeled down and took my hands in his,

"We wanted to tell you today with the whole family, but you fell asleep, so we didn't tell anyone."

I kept looking at my mum and dad, and finally found my voice,

"Can I name him?"

My dad chuckled, "of course"

.

I had been thinking for a while now, constantly brainstorming names for my baby brother.

'Baby brother. I can't believe I'm going to get a baby brother! Ah, I'm so so lucky! I'm going to teach him everything and he will always look up to me. No one will hurt him. No one can hurt him with me as an older sister! I'm gonna love him so much! He will never be alone. Never ever!' I let my thoughts spiral while I tried to find the perfect name for my brother.

'Kai? No too basic'

'Maybe Katsu? Now I'm just thinking of Katsuki from MHA. This has to be original, I don't want to be the stupid people that name their kids after anime characters'

'Wait..." I started to write the name down,

'This is perfect!' I grabbed the paper and went downstairs,

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! I have finally come up with the perfect name for my new sibling" I announced.

"Oh, please do share," Kaa-chan asked, putting down the kitchen knife.

"Well, after a lot of contemplation, suggestions and like 3 sheets of paper, I finally came up with the perfect name" I paused for dramatic anticipation,

"Takeshi! Takeshi Uchiha!"

"Takeshi means warrior and it's going to suit him really well. I can feel it"

"Well, I love it. It's actually one of the names I had in mind, what do you think Kiyoshi?" kaa-chan asked tou-chan

"Hm, It's perfect" his face turned into a soft smile, "we were actually going to name you Ken if you were a boy.

"Isn't Riku a boy's name tho?" I asked confused,

Tou-chan gave me a blank stare,

"It is?"

.

"You can't run forever Riku. I'm going to catch you!" Tou-chan yelled while running after me

"NEver!!"

.

I sniffled, blowing my nose into a tissue. Kaa-chan came into the room with some soup as another wave of nausea racked me. I quickly grabbed the puked bucket beside me and hurled into that.

I started crying out of frustration, it had been a few days and I wasn't getting better.

Kaa-chan cleaned me up and took the bucket away.

"It's going to be okay. I know you're strong. You'll get through this." she spoke softly, placing a cold cloth on my forehead and slowly fed me soup, humming a beautiful lullaby.

.

"Kaa-chan! Takeshi kicked again!" I marvelled when I had put my ear to my mum's stomach and felt a small kick in my direction.

Kaa-chan ran her hands through my hair,

"Not even born yet and he is already picking fights."

.

"Kaa-chan! Riku is bullying me again!" Sasuke complained, stomping off to his mom in anger.

I snickered but was interrupted by someone whacking the back of my head.

I groaned rubbing my head, "what was that for tou-chan"

"For being too lenient on Sasuke."

.

I flipped through a photo album in the dark of my bedroom, only having a flashlight as a light source. My parents didn't know that I had this since I had been making this album ever since I was 2.

I took pictures at home all the time and whenever I remembered to take the camera out with us, I even got my mum and dad to take a few pictures every now and then. I flipped another page and chuckled at what I saw, this picture of tou-chan and I racing around the backyard with me on his shoulders. This was a fairly old one, I think I was 3 in this one.

I sighed and finally closed the album, and clicked off the flashlight. Once I hid the album away I snuggled into my covers.

'I love them so, so much'

.

Unfortunately, good things don't last forever.


	5. Hurting

Chapter 5 - Hurting

\------------------------------------------

It was a wonderful and sunny afternoon.

I was finally able to convince my parents to let me go out on my own. I was so excited, I didn't know why they didn't let me earlier, I mean kids always go out alone in this world. I've been having this weird feeling all day and hoped that by going to the park I would feel better. I sprinted to the park near the academy hoping to find Naruto. It's been 5 and a half years since I was reborn and I have yet to meet him. Once I arrived I saw a whole bunch of kids surrounding something or someone. Curious I went to go check it out. I pushed my way through the sea of kids and finally made my way into the middle of the crowd.

My anger pulsed, I knew this was happening but to this degree! I was furious! but, I held it in. Naruto, my poor little angel Naruto was curled up into a ball on the dirt. Crying silently while the other kids threw rocks, sticks and even some shuriken at him.

I turned around and examined the place, It seemed like an 11-year-old boy was leading this attack. Calmly I went up to him,

"What are you guys doing," I asked,

He noticed me and said way to enthusiastically for my liking said

"Hey want to join, we're beating up this worthless monster. He's a demon and my papa said that demons deserve to die. Here."

He handed me a tough stick. I grabbed it without saying a word and the kid's smile grew wider. I turned around to see Naruto looking at me with such pain and hurt in his eyes, I felt a pang of pain in my heart. He lowered his head and put his bleeding arms around it, fully expecting me to hurt him.

'How. fucking. dare. they. He is only 4 years old! They're calling a 4-year-old a DEMON.'

My killing intent started seeping through seeing as I didn't really have good control over it.

'i'll show them what a real demon looks like' 

I whipped around to face the boy and faster than his eyes could follow I bashed him in the head with the stick causing him to crumple to the floor. All of the kids stopped hurting Naruto and looked at me, even Naruto was curious as to what I was doing.

"Why do you all look so surprised, he told me to hit the demon" I laughed, "you all seriously think he is a demon!" I pointed to naruto, "if you think he is a demon, well, you haven't met a real demon yet" I paused, taking in joy from watching all those kids frozen in fear, "don't worry though, I show you what a real demon looks like" I brushed my hair up and out of my face revealing my white eye, which gleamed with ill intent. My chakra radiated K.I which made the kids cower in fear, some even soiled themselves. I took one step towards the group,

"One~" I started counting down, "two~" my glare increased in intensity, "I'm. going. to. kill. you" I sang smiling at the end, the genjutsu I placed before already taking effect. All the kids crumpled onto the ground, terror etched onto their faces.

Having dealt with that situation I walked over to Naruto who was still on the ground. I reached out my hand to him and he flinched.

'Oh no. I went too far didn't I.'

"I'm sorry, It isn't my intention to hurt you, only them"

He only backs away more, distrust evident in his eyes

'Even at 4, he is scared of anyone who shows him kindness. I...I wonder how many people deceived him like that."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. It's ok if you don't believe me." I rephrase my words, making them simpler.

I retracted my hand and began to walk about a foot away and sat down across from Naruto. He seemed genuinely confused and slightly...hopeful? I smiled grimly in my head but said with a cheerful voice

"Hey, do you want to be friends?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he scrambled to get in front of me

"Do ya- Do you really mean it? Do ya?" he said hopefully

"Yes, I really mean it"

I held out my hand again and this time he took it

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage one-day dattebayo (believe it)" Naruto cheered enthusiastically

I sent him a small smile "I'm Riku Uchiha, and yes Naruto I do believe it. In fact, I'll help you!"

Naruto looked at me in shock. I guess when you spend your whole life being doubted you are surprised when someone actually supports you. One second I was staring at naruto who was badly tearing up and the next I was on the ground, Naruto having engulfed me in a hug. He realized what he did about 5 seconds later and quickly pulled away frantically trying to come with an excuse

"Wait I'm sorry Riku-kun I really am. Oh no. I'm so so sorry. It's ok if you don't - "

I interrupted Naruto's rambling by rolling my eyes and pulling him into a hug.

"It's ok, it's ok you can hug me I'm fine with it. That's what friends are for anyway, right"

I didn't like hugs but I wasn't about to tell him that.

I soon felt the blonde boy clutch the back of my shirt and begin to shake. I simply raked my hands through his hair like my mum, and let him cry. He needed it and deserved it to be able to finally let it all out safely. I picked him up bridal style and took us to the nearest bench while he curled up into a ball and kept crying and murmuring

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much."

I felt my heart crack.

'I should've come to help him earlier. I can't do anything right' 

Once we were on the bench I took out the medical kit my parents forced me to take with them. I refused at first but it ended up coming in handy.

"Wow Riku-Kun, you're amazing. It don't hurt no more." Naruto literally sparkled awe

"Well anything for my best friend, now let me walk you back home, It's getting late"

Naruto quickly jumped up

"YA! But first, let's get ramen I'm starving."

It was a good thing I brought my wallet today. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Lead the way Naru-chan"

His eyes lit up and he ran, all the while he was telling me how amazing Ichiraku's was. I laughed along with him, simply happy at the fact that Naruto was happy.

We arrived at Ichiraku's and sat on the stools.

"Hi Teuchi"

Naruto waved them over excitedly.

"Hi Naruto, I see our most valuable customer has returned. Oh, and it seems you brought a friend." Teuchi replied

I waved and smiled at the old man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Teuchi-san. I've heard quite a bit about you and am really excited to eat here. Naruto says you're the best so what better place to have my first bowl of ramen" I responded enthusiastically

"WAIT. Riku-kun YOU NEVER TRIED RAMEN. POPS GET HIM MISO PORK RAMEN NOW!!"

Naruto screeched

I chuckled at his antics. No sooner did he say that I had a full bowl of ramen for me to try for the first time ever. I took my first bite and Naruto looked at me expectantly.

I had hearts and sparkles in my eyes.

"Wow!! This is the best thing I've ever had!"

Let's just say that Naruto and I almost made Teuchi go out of business that day.

.

I decided to walk him home even though he insisted that it wasn't necessary. I knew his house was in the red light district but I didn't know how bad this district really was, truthfully I wanted to assess his living space. 

While we were walking someone tried to rob us and a prostitute came up to both of us giving us a number to give to our 'daddies'. I immediately crumpled the paper and took Naruto's and did the same to his. This place was disgusting. I decided I would talk to my parents about getting Naruto a better place or perhaps he could move in with us.

We finally made it to his apartment,

"Would it be alright if we were to meet at 4 pm in the same park as today? The one near the academy."

"Yeah dattebayo! See you tomorrow Riku-Kun!" I gave him a hug and then went back to walking home.

I sighed as I walked home feeling content with today's events,

'Ah, thank you kami for this new life.'

I was so ready to go hug Kaa-chan and Tou-chan. I missed them already.

Soon my house was in sight but the closer I got I noticed something, the air that hung around my house was eerie and the smell of blood was tingling my senses. I carefully approached my house, the smell of blood only getting stronger but this time accompanied by the clashing of metal.

"What...what is going on?!"

I carefully open the door.

I really wish I didn't-


	6. White Sharingan

Chapter 6: White Sharingan

\-------------------------------------

The second I opened the door a piercing scream echoed in the darkness. I flinched at the familiarity of the voice.

'Oh no'

Preparing for the worst but hoping for the best I ran into the living room, bile resting at the back of my throat.

'Please, please fight. I can't lose you guys' I pleaded as the living room came into view.

"Please be okay, please please be okay"

Another piercing scream ran through the air causing me to freeze in place. Right in front of me writhing in pain on the floor was Kaa-chan. I swallowed down the bile threatening to come out,

"K-kaa-chan?" my voice shaky,

All I could do was stare, no matter how much I willed my body to move I couldn't move a muscle. My mother was writhing in pain in front of me and all I could do was watch. Purple vines tainted her skin, burning into her skin as they crawled up her abysmally pale face and her stomach had concaved.

'T-takeshi...' tears pricked my eyes,

I forced myself to take a shaky step forward,

"K-kaa-chan..." unable to get my voice over a whisper,

She finally looked up and saw me, what I saw in her eyes is something that is engraved into my very soul.

She looked at me pleadingly begging me to get out of here, but another part of her, a bigger part was telling me to do it, to kill her and finally end her suffering. To set her free.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Kaa-chan let out a scream, the vines began to grow and crawl even further up her face, now resting at the edge of her face.

"KAA-CHAN!" I shouted my senses finally coming back to me, and I pushed my feet to move and ran towards her.

"I NEED TO SAVE HER!" the only thing I could see was my mother, tears streaming down her face, 

"N-n-o r-riku. R-run" she whispered but I ignored her, I could help her. I needed to,

'Please, you're all I have'

The enemy ninja in the room finally took notice of my presence because one second I was running to my dying mother and the next I had been slammed against a wall by my throat.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." the enemy nin mused while I struggled in his grip thrashing and trying to hit him but he was just out of reach. All I received was his grip around my throat tightening. He was slowly crushing my windpipe and I couldn't breathe, I clawed at his hands trying to get them to loosen and release their grip as tears pricked my eyes.

"NO, Don't hurt her! Please... I'll give you what you want just don't hurt Riku" Tou-chan screamed pleadingly at the enemy nin

"Tou-chan, no no TOU-CHAN!"

"Ah Riku, that seems to be her name." He looked me in the eye and continued in a sing-song voice "Riku watch this"

Then he dropped me to the ground, I greedily sucked in air, letting out raspy breaths. I tried to get up but the nin simply increased his K.I and it pushed me back

I didn't notice my mother's voice had gone silent

.

"So you'll give me whatever I want right" He walked closer to Tou-chan but Tou-chan just stood there head hung low. "It's too bad though because what I want is your life."

"Can I say goodbye first?" He meekly asked,

The enemy nin mused "go ahead"

Tou-chan slowly walked up to me and bent down, and gave me a hug.

"I'm so so sorry." he began tearing up

"Be good, ok, make friends and don't do anything bad, eat your vegetables and help anyone in need. I know you'll be an amazing shinobi one-"

He was cut off by the squelching sound of a sword ripping through his abdomen,

"You were taking to long~" the bastard mused and yanked the sword out, Tou-chan grunted in pain

My eyes widened and he looked down at his stomach and pushed something into my hands finally whispered

"I love you my little lightning bolt"

"I-i l-love you t-" blood sprayed on my face cutting me off as the sword ripped through my father's neck. I sat there paralyzed as my now-dead father's body slumped onto me, covering me in his blood.

'H-he Killed my family."

I blinked away tears, the death of my family finally sinking in.

"HE KILLED THEM! He KILLED TAKESHI!"

My eyes burned with rage and sorrow.

"My.... My... family"

I looked up and that bastard simply looked at me with amusement. I slowly pushed Tou-chan off of me and grabbed the kunai that was in his holster.

"You... you FUCKING BASTARD!" I ran towards him, my mind clouded with rage, I was going to kill him.

"Fucking DIE!"

The nin quickly gave me a kick to my gut. I choked out blood as I sent into the air.

Then he kicked me into the wall while I was still in mid-air. I crashed into the wall feeling my ribs break.

Before I could sink down he grabbed me by my throat and stabbed a kunai into my stomach. I lurched forward with a cry as the blood pooled underneath me. Then he twisted. I finally let out the scream that had been burning inside my throat, a scream of pure agony and sorrow.

I forced myself to look up at him, "f-fuck you" I spat out through the blood dribbling down my chin,

He laughed

"You got spunk kid, I'll give you that. As much as I'd like to kill you, you're sadly more useful alive. but," his eyes flashed red "I like to have some fun every now and then"

The last thing I remember was a Sharingan burning into my soul and the bone-shaking laughter that followed.

.

"She has been reliving her parent's death for 2 weeks now Fugaku-sama, whoever that ninja was they have a very strong Sharingan"

That's what I woke up to. That and my tears streaming down my face. My body hurt as I sat up. My immediate reaction was to call out to my parents,

"Oh...right. My parents are dead. My parents and my otouto are....dead."

My eyes started to burn again. My left eye more than my right. In fact, It hurt so much It began to bleed. I let out an ear-piercing screech as I grabbed my eye hoping to lower the pain. I heard the sounds of people rushing into my room.

"Are you ok?" someone asked,

"No! My eyes! they're burning!" I yelled hoping someone would help me alleviate the pain,

Soon I felt chakra flowing to my eyes and the pain dissipated within seconds. When I opened my eyes I saw Fugaku sending his chakra into my eyes.

Everything felt clear and more focused, it was amazing.

I heard the people in the hospital room gasp and Fugaku looking at me in concern. someone handed me a mirror and my breath hitched in surprise at what I saw looking back at me.

Two blood-red eyes with 3 tomoes looked back at me. My mind faltered for a bit. Not because I had the Sharingan, but what I saw in my left eye. It had the Sharingan but there was one difference, there was a ring of white around my red iris. It was scary, what happened to my eye? Was this the product of me being born half Uchiha? Questions swirled through my mind.

Was this the cause of my mixed blood? Is this eye weaker? What will happen now? Is this another liability?

My mind was unable to rest. I looked at Fugaku in confusion, my question coming through my face.

"What's wrong with me?"


	7. Panic Attack

Chapter 7: Panic Attack

\-----------------------------------------------

I look back at Fugaku daring myself to ask the question

"Fugaku-sama.....My Sharingan isn't normal right..."

He simply shook his head

"You're right. It isn't normal, and I'm sorry to say that I don't know what may be the cause of your mutated Sharingan. Normally even with mixed blood the Sharingan still looks that same."

I slumped back into my bed and sighed.

"So this sorta confirms that this isn't because of my mixed blood, I really hope that this Sharingan isn't any weaker than the normal one, that would be an annoying liability"

I waited until Fugaku and all of the other staff left the hospital room to let me rest and then got out of the hospital bed. I stretched my sore and aching muscles a bit, lying in bed like a wooden board really does something to ya. I then proceeded to put some chakra onto the soles of my feet and climbed down the hospital window.

Unsurprisingly no one noticed, hospital security really sucks, how do you think all those genins can get out with ease. I sprinted to the one place I really shouldn't be right now, I just, I needed to confirm that this isn't just some sadistic dream.

Eventually, I stood in front of the one place I used to call home and took a deep breath. Opening the door the stench of blood and death came over me, I frantically took a step back and clasped my hand around my mouth. Leaning against the door, I try to stop myself from vomiting sunshine and rainbows. Once I had calmed down a bit I continued on, my nose still trying to get used to the repulsive smell of death and decay.

I took a shaky breath and began to walk into the living room, my eyes scanning the place for any clues of my parent's murderer and my heart beating so loud It was comparable to drums. I made my way into the room and it all happened and my breath got caught in my throat. Flashes of memories swarmed my brain like a tsunami, everything I had re-lived for these past 2 weeks came back full force making me stagger back. I ended up tripping over something and falling down pretty hard.

'Breath. It's alright, just breath' I tried to calm myself down a bit before I completely broke down.

I made the mistake of opening my eyes.

She was still laying there, etching the smell of death into this house.

"They took my father, gave him a proper burial, mourned for him, and cared for him but my mother. They didn't care... just because she isn't an Uchiha!"

"Fuck these stupid clan politics, screw them all to HELL! She is still here."

I choked back a sob

"Kaa-chan is still here"

And she was, lying there right where I last saw her. Her eyes half open still screaming at me to help her, her mouth open leaking a horrendous black liquid, her hair gone, only small chunks held on.

"Kaa-chan" I whimpered, terrified by the sight in front of me but unable to look away.

"Kaa-chan please wake up. I'm sorry I couldn't help you then but I'm here now. We can take care of Takeshi together" clearly avoiding the fact that she was long gone. Unable to accept it.

Then she slowly stood up, I looked at her in surprise. I was so happy! I wanted to hug her! Tell her that I was sorry and that I would never leave her again. That I would train hard so that she would never have to worry again.

As I was getting ready to run to her I faltered. Stopping I took a good look at my mother. My throat became immensely dry.

She stood up, but her face was all covered in those purples vines, her beautiful pink eyes were now completely white, her hair stuck to her face... Well, the hair that she had left did. Her jaw unhinged itself and a hollow voice spoke from her mouth, her lips never moving to form words.

"Riku. My baby, look what you did to me." her voice bouncing off of the walls

"You just stood there, you watched me die. YOU'RE A FAILURE!" Her voice rising to a banshee scream, ripping through every inch of me, making my ears begin to bleed.

"Kaa-chan I-i'm sorry, I swear I tired-"

"YOU DID NOTHING. YOU KILLED ME AND TAKESHI. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! LOOK!"

"You never deserved us in the first place..." her voice slowly lowering

"...You watched us die" her voice died down into a whisper

"No. No I- I, Kaa-chan please I didn't mean to!" I cried in protest

"You didn't do anything"

"NO nO please you have to understand." I sobbed

Black mist was surrounding us now, the only things that you could see for miles were Kaa-chan and me. It's like the mist was surrounding us trying to keep someone in. Her jaw then opened to unimaginable lengths and she stuck her hand in her mouth and down to her stomach, slowly pulling something out. She slowly brought out the small corpse of a child,

"Look at what you did to him. You're nothing but a weak liar."

I began to hyperventilate. My lungs trying to grasp at oxygen. Her voice echoing in my mind.

"You didn't save us Riku. You deserved to watch us die"

All I could do was deny, shaking and falling onto my knees, clutching my chest in pain.

"I didn't. I tried. I did everything I could. Please please, you have to understand!!." My voice fell to a desperate cry

"I'm sorry that I'm so weak. I'm sorry! I'M sorry! I'M SORRY!" I yelled out

The piercing voice of my mother's voice was interrupted by someone else's.

"Kid, hey kid. Are you alright? You have to snap out of it."

"You're ok, everything is ok. You're safe now ." the lazy yet frantic voice called for me

Called out from the darkness, out from the mist. And then it was all gone. My half-dead mother, my dead brother, the mist and her echoing voice. Gone in an instant.

I looked up to see a familiar masked face standing over me grabbing onto my shoulders. I had stopped crying for a second only to grab onto his flak jacket and begin to cry. I cried my heart out, cried out the pain I was feeling, cried in mourning. I had just lost the best parents I would ever have. Kakashi just stood there allowing it to happen, patting my back in a soothing manner, understanding the pain one feels when losing a parent.

.

.

I looked down at my onigiri, sitting beside the ANBU that had found me. Sniffling I took another bite and chewed slowly. Setting aside my last onigiri I looked at him. I still couldn't believe that it was Kakashi. I sniffled again and he looked at me, he gave a closed-eyes smile that made me want to smile so I did. I gave him a small smile and then quickly finished the last of my onigiri.

"ANBU-san, why did you help me?" I asked my voice still raspy from all the I did crying earlier.

"Well I just did what any sane person would do when seeing a 5-year-old have a panic attack in a room covered in blood with a dead person 3 feet away" he replied with a 'duh' tone

Smiling slightly I continued "Well then ANBU-san can I at least get the name of my saviour"

"Hmmm well, I guess it couldn't harm to tell a little kid. My name is Kakashi."

"Hatake right."

He gave a nod not seeming that surprised that I knew his last name. I wanted to give Kakashi a hug. He had been through so much and I wish I could make it less lonely for him but alas just because I know him doesn't mean he knows me. Yet.

"So, what's your name, kid. Seems fair, you know mine" Kakashi questioned filling the silence

"Hatake-san, my name is Riku. Riku Uchiha"

Kakashi's one eyebrow raised a bit.

"I'm glad that it was you"

He looked at me questioningly

"I'm glad that it was you who found me. At least it was someone who understands. Right Kakashi-san"

He looked at me for a second and then ruffled my hair

"Hm. You're one interesting kid"


End file.
